


Lockdown

by Growingbearstories (AzcantaFound)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Food Kink, Gen, Quarantine Weight, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzcantaFound/pseuds/Growingbearstories
Summary: A man finds himself a couple of pounds heavier after lockdown, and makes plans to get back in shape. Plans which are derailed really quickly when he has to reenter lockdown.One shot, explicit.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	Lockdown

**Author's Note:**

> A one shot I wrote for a friend, please forgive any grammatical errors. Any resemblance to real people is strictly coincidental.

Marcus grunted as he set down his dumbbells. He had only finished his arm and chest workouts, and wanted to finish his core as well, but his time was up. His muscles burned from the activity, something he had not felt for the last couple of months since the Coronavirus had shut most of these gyms. Although they have recently reopened, they only allowed a couple of members in at a time, and only for an hour each time. They were also not allowed to do many sorts of exercise, like cardio, something he thought he desperately needed. He wiped down the equipment, before donning his mask, and going off to the changing rooms.

He walked past the mirrors, where he would usually pose for a post workout photo. However, the sight that greeted him left much to be desired. His tight exercise tee, which used to show off his ripped competition bod, now clung to him uncomfortably. The Ironman singlet used to show off his ripped arms and chiseled core, but now, the armor patterns stretched across a small gut, displaying every bit of excess flesh he had gained in the previous 2 months of inactivity. And even though his arms still looked huge from the gym pump, he knew they lost quite a bit of definition. All of the muscle striations that he worked so hard to get during competitions was nowhere to be found. There was no denying that the person staring back at him in the mirror was a chunk, that he was now a chunky ex-jock. 

As he changed, he thought about what he was going to do. He had fallen off the exercise wagon due to coronavirus. Shutting down gyms was one thing, having to work from home also compounded his inactivity, as he suddenly found himself with a lot of free time and easy access to home cooked food and snacks. Worse off, his girlfriend and him had broken up a week into the circuit breaker, which left him sad, angry, and bored at home, with little to do but eat. This gut was proof of that. It might not seem like much to others, but the scale told him he was a good 10kg heavier than he was at the start of the year, not counting the muscle mass he lost. He slapped his gut, watching it jiggle in the mirror and feeling its heft, before swearing under his breath to do all he could to get back to the grind and lose it. 

He quickly wiped himself down, powdered off (which gave him even more opportunity to appraise his increased poundage), before pulling on a fresh singlet that showed off his pump, but clung a little too tightly to his bigger middle to head back home. 

The journey home was largely uneventful, people kept their distance and looked at their phones, reading up on the news. Apparently the number of cases were rising pretty quickly again, and people were saying that a return to full lockdown was imminent. Marcus shuddered at the thought, another month or two in lockdown would be… disadvantageous to his plans. He made note to buy a salad for dinner, and double down on his diet. 

“I’m home!” Marcus called out, greeting his parents and setting his bag down so he could wipe it down,. “I made you dinner! Your favourite claypot rice!” His mom called out. He glanced at his bag, where a package of quinoa and chicken salad sat. He contemplated telling his mother that he already had dinner, but his stomach growled, and his heart softened. She probably worked pretty hard to make that for him, he could not possibly turn it down. The salad would keep for a while… “Okay, I’m just going to hop into the shower!” he replied, making sure to stash the salad in his fridge. 

A half hour later, he sat down at the dining table in a loose singlet and short, and his mother presented his dinner, and what a dinner it was. A hulking mountain of chicken, rice, sausage, and dark soy sauce, piping hot and smelling delicious. He looked at his mom, “Did you eat yet?”, and she replied “Yes dear, this is for you. I know you had a hard day at work…” before squeezing his shoulders and leaving him to eat. He smiled at her, thanking her for the sweet gesture, though he was also internally grimacing at the sheer volume of food he would be eating. This looked like a hulking serving, chock full of rice, protein, and fat, easily feeding a family of three. A far cry from what he would consider diet food. “Well, the diet can wait” he thought to himself before digging in. 

Marcus leaned back as his parents watched the news on TV. He was just about 3/4s of the way done with his dinner, and his stomach felt pretty full. It was not painful, just comfortable, warm, and sated. He ran his hand down his stomach, feeling it curve out quite a bit and giving it a gentle rub as he rested for a while. While there was still a layer of fat covering his tummy, being stuffed full of food meant that it was quite a solid mass. He let out a burp, before resuming his eating. However, something on TV caught his eye.

“Coronavirus Lockdown measures to resume with immediate effect” the headline read. Stifling another burp, he focused and listened to the newscaster. “Starting from tomorrow, all residents will have to stay home as much as possible, and re-enter phase 1 of the lockdown. Gyms and other entertainment options will close, and restaurants will resume take-away and delivery only…” the newscaster said. 

“The gym’s closing..?” Marcus asked, incredulous. They had only just begun to open back up! He was going to get back on the grind and get in shape! “Damnit” he cursed as he looked down and saw an empty pot. Somehow, as he sat entranced at the unfolding news, he had finished the remainder of his dinner. A dinner that could comfortably feed 3 people, sat heavily in his gut, and starting from tomorrow, he would have no way of getting back into the gym, for goodness knows how long.

He looked further down, and saw his own stuffed gut, and goddamn did he feel it now too. He was simply sated before, but he was, no, IS stuffed now. His gut mounded out in front of him, the curve of his belly visible beyond his impressive pecs. It sat, round, full, and heavy. Where his singlet was loose before, it was stretched out by his gut stretching to accommodate all that rich food. It hurt slightly as he rubbed it, stuffed as he was, but it also felt good and comforting. The mass of food in his gut seemed to ground him in this moment of uncertainty. Though his rubbing seemed to be awakening something else too. He stood up slowly, more aware of the added mass though unaware of his singlet riding up, thanked his mother quickly for the meal, before grabbing his salad bowl and a bottle of tea from the fridge and retreated quickly into his room. Something about the recent events was turning him on, and he wanted to take full advantage of it. 

As he shut the door and locked it, he became acutely aware of 3 things: the gym was closed for the foreseeable future; he was stuffed; and he was turned on. Wait, 4 things… He wanted more, at least for tonight. 

He set the things down on his table, before leaning back and catching his breath as he shucked his clothes. As if on cue, his stomach surged forth a bit more, what remained of his abs relinquishing their hold on the load of food. He positioned himself in front of his full length mirror, as he usually did when he wanted to jerk off, and set up his laptop to play one of his previous jerk off vids. However, the sight that greeted him in the mirror now was a far cry from what he remembered, and from what the video was showing. The man in the video was ripped, all vascularity and defined lines. Each muscle clearly defined and trained to their peak. Each pose he struck outlined every individual muscle group, and highlighted the work he had done to achieve that. He struck that same Most Muscular pose in front of the mirror now, and immediately the difference was clear. Where he still retained some of the definition in his arms, the overall smoothness was unmistakable. Even more strikingly, the Most Muscular pose, which would usually accentuate the size of his muscles, now comically drew attention to his engorged gut. His pumped arms were more impressive than most, and his chest was still perky, but all that paled in comparison to his gut. It was huge! Distended from all the food, it stuck out, firm and defiant, challenging all to look at his decadence. Heavy food meant for three, all in that firm almost spherical gut.All that nourishment and calories, sitting in there getting digested, and with no exercise to burn it off. He felt big, swollen, powerful. His eyes darted back and forth from the mirror to the video, and he immediately popped a dripping boner despite not touching himself at all. He struck the next pose, a side-triceps pose, and while his arms were impressive, his eyes were again drawn to the round gut that stuck out in front of him, making him look far wider than in the video. The abdominal and thigh pose was turning him on a lot as well, as it only served to emphasize his food baby and hard cock under it. He desperately wanted to touch himself, but remained disciplined in executing more poses, save the last one. 

All this time, a nagging voice in the back of his head asked “what if I had some more…?” The last pose was his pride and joy, the front lat spread, which would show off how wide his lats were, a particular point of pride for him at the gym. Now, however, his gut was the center of attention, he wanted to see how big he could get. He eyed the large bottle of tea and salad on his table, before stumbling forward and cracking open the salad bowl. He wolfed down the mix of potatoes, soba, quinoa and vegetables, ignoring his instincts that told him he just ate and should be full by now. Within a minute, he had scarfed it all down, and felt it sit heavy in his gut. He could swear he felt himself grow bigger. He grabbed the cup of olive oil meant to be the dressing, before gulping it down swiftly. Finally, he eyed the large bottle of sweet tea, about a little more than a litre of it. He wanted it all. Only then would he touch himself. 

He cracked open the bottle, taking a good look at the screen, which showed a very muscular man doing the front lat spread, and glanced at the mirror, before closing his mouth over the bottle and tipping. He positioned himself in front of the mirror once more, eager to see what this last infusion would do. His gut was beginning to hurt again, but he continued tipping the bottle, watching more and more of the sugary liquid make its way down his gullet and joining the contents of his already bulging gut. A quarter of the tea was gone, and his gut ached, unused to the speed and ferocity by which liquid was making its way in. He continued tipping the bottle with one hand, and running his other around his expansive stomach. Before long, he was almost finished with the bottle, and was fighting the increasingly insistent urge to stop. His gut hurt now, protesting loudly against the thought of any more liquid entering, but he willed himself to continue, chugging desperately to reach the finish line, as his other hand frantically tried to relax his stomach. 

With a resonant burp, he finished the entire bottle without it ever leaving his lips. And boy did he look like it. The liquid bloated his already impressive food baby out even more. Where before, he could pass as a chunky well fed jock that was bulking a little too intensely fresh from the buffet, now, there was a round, shiny gut, newly blown up thanks to the chugging. He had to lean backwards to try and balance out the new weight out front, and that pushed it out even further. He ran both hands over his gut, trying to soothe it, before remembering he had one last task. 

Trying his best to straighten his back, he struck the final front lat pose. He looked immense, as his arms framed his swollen balloon of a gut beautifully. He tried flexing his core, but that barely made it shrink, as full as it were of food and drink… The juxtaposition of the muscular man in the laptop striking this pose, and the view in the mirror was intoxicating, and it turned him on immensely to see himself so big and powerful. It was intoxicating to think, to see, and to know that enough food for four people was inside him right now, and making him look and feel so huge. As he flexed more and more, he felt something else build in his balls, getting closer and closer with each passing pose and comparison he made between his laptop and his current reflection. His hands made their way down to his cock, and with nary a full stroke, he came explosively, all over the floor and mirror. 

However, he did not stop there. Nay, his cock was still hard, and something kept him stroking, and so he did. He came in quick succession, the second load almost as impressive as the first. His third followed not long after, as he found himself flexing, touching, and admiring his gut yet again, and his cock made its needs known with a renewed fervor. He could barely get himself together long enough to clean up, as bending over to clean the floor caused him to go hard yet again. He jerked off on his knees, bent over and feeling the full weight of his gut hanging down from his bod, rubbing over his protuberant mass and softer bod, before spraying his last load of the night and passed out in his bed, all filled up and sexed out.

The next morning, he woke up to a still swollen gut, and swore not to repeat the events of last night. His resolve lasted a few days, but as lockdown passed, he found his old desire to diet evaporate, instead being replaced by the nagging need to get as much food into his gut, get himself as big as possible, and get his rocks off. He frequently thought of that night, how big he looked, how round his gut was, how powerful and horny he felt. Furthermore, not being able to hit the gym coupled with having a mother who was all too happy to cook him big meals ate away at that willpower. A couple of meals he found himself eating enough calories for 2 people, before retreating back into his room to jack off again. Those were sexy, but nowhere close to that night’s intensity. 

Day 5 was when he broke. His mom had just finished cooking a large sumptuous dinner of his favourite dishes, when a food delivery showed up to his door. One of his close friends had sent them another dinner for both him and his mother. That night, he ate, and ate, and ate, and before long, found himself fully bloated as he did that first night, milking himself a grand total of 6 times before succumbing to sleep. 

After that, the urge came to him daily, and he indulged in it. Soon, it was twice daily where he was cramming enough food to feed three into his gut, sometimes four, before furiously jacking off.

Of course, with such an influx of food and dearth of activity, he blossomed in other areas as well. Where his stomach was getting stuffed full of food so often, all that food was also being deposited as plush, pliant fat. A month in, his jawline had smoothed out, and his cheeks rounded out with fat. His arms, while still bigger than most, were now coated in a smooth layer of fat. A veritable beer belly now sat in front of him, defying his most valiant efforts to suck in even when he had not eaten anything. It sat there, stubbornly stretching out his clothes, and expanding every time Marcus ate and overate. He loved watching and feeling it grow with every bite, and fully savoured the feeling of getting stuffed. The more he ate, the more intense his sexual gratification. He had truly gone to pot.


End file.
